1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for adjusting the positions of two protective film rolls on roll shafts so as to align the two film rolls with each other in laminators and, more particularly, to an improvement in such a device to easily and quickly adjust the position of the two film rolls by moving a roll shaft in either direction using a position adjusting handle provided at one end of the roll shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, laminators are used for covering both sides of an object sheet with two sheets of protective film. That is, in the operation of such laminators, the protective film is supplied from upper and lower film rolls, thus passing through the nip of two heating rollers and the nip of two pressure rollers. In such a case, an object sheet moves along a sheet passage so as to pass through the two nips of the above rollers, so that the object sheet is covered with the protective film at both sides thereof, thus becoming a laminated sheet.
During such an operation of the laminators, it is necessary to prevent the protective film from crumpling when the film is coated on both sides of each object sheet. In order to eliminate such a crumpling in the film and accomplish a desired flatness of the film, the positions of the two film rolls on the roll shafts have to be precisely controlled so as to be precisely aligned with each other.
In the prior art, the position of the two film rolls on the roll shafts is adjusted using set bolts provided on the cover caps of the film rolls. A typical device for adjusting the position of film rolls in laminators is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the drawing, when it is necessary to adjust the position of the film rolls 101 on the roll shafts 100, a set bolt 102, which is provided on each end of each of the two film rolls 101, is loosened prior to moving the roll 101 on the shaft 100 in either direction with the roll 101 being set on the shaft 100. After adjusting the position of the roll 101 on the shaft 100, the set bolt 102 is tightened, thus fixing the adjusted position of the film roll 101. However, the adjustment of the position of the film rolls using such set bolts is problematic in that the adjustment is time-consuming since it is necessary to loosen and tighten the set bolts one by one. This reduces work efficiency while adjusting the position of the film rolls.